In recent years, the use of wireless networks to distribute content within a service area thereof has become increasingly common. For example, a mobile device within range of a base station of a third generation (3G) or fourth generation (4G) cellular network is capable of “pulling content” from a remote server, for example, a content server, coupled to the base station. A mobile device can download a mobile application from an application distribution platform via a wireless network such as a WiFi or cellular network. Even with the increasing network speed of the modern WiFi and cellar networks, it can still take a significant time to download a large mobile application. A user of the mobile device has to wait for the download to be finished before the user can start installing and running the mobile application on the mobile device. Even for a user only wants to try a small percentage of the functionalities or stages of a mobile application, the user still need to download the whole application before the user can try any portion of the application.
Furthermore, a modern application can include a large amount multimedia content and can have a size of several gigabytes (GBs). A user of a mobile device may find that the mobile device does not have enough available storage space to accommodate the application. Therefore, the user may be forced to delete some of the existing applications or files stored on the mobile device, in order to run the application.